Poor Eiji
by daqbakla
Summary: Eiji dropped by his best friend's house to dry himself from the rain. One-shot. Please R&R.


**Poor Eiji**

A red haired boy went out from the convenience store. He was carrying with him the items he bought in a white plastic bag. He started walking and looked up at the cloudy sky. "Maybe it'll rain," he thought, "Oh, but I forgot to bring an umbrella." A bit irritated of himself, he frowned a little. He began walking faster and was hoping he would get home before the rain will pour. Unfortunately for him, when he was almost running, big droplets fell from the dark clouds and followed already by heavy rain. He covered his head with the grocery bag that he was carrying and tried to find a shelter. He found a tree nearby and ran towards it. He sighed and stared at his clothes and at his grocery items. He was soaked wet but his grocery items were still in good shape.

He hung the grocery bag to the tree and squeezed some water from his wet clothes. Then he remembered his phone and hurriedly searched for it in his pockets and checked its condition. As expected, it was also wet and it won't work. He tried to press the 'power' button but it won't turn on. Again, he sighed and just put it back in his pocket. He grabbed his grocery bag and looked up at the sky. "This rain will probably take long before it will stop," he sighed. He looked around and saw no people passing by.

After a few minutes, he saw a blue umbrella. The red haired boy was delighted and lightened up. He was hoping that the man, whoever it is, would share his umbrella. However, he just passed by. He was disappointed. "Maybe he didn't notice me at all." Then another umbrella was approaching; this time it was a transparent one. He crossed his arms and looked away. "Maybe this one will also ignore me," he stated in an arrogant tone.

"Eiji, what are you doing here?"

He was surprised that someone talked to him and he actually recognized the voice. He looked at that direction and saw his best friend carrying the transparent umbrella. "F-Fujiko?"

The other smiled at him.

"I went out to buy some groceries."

"You're soaked wet. Where's you're umbrella?"

"Uh, I forgot to bring one."

"Ah. Why won't you dry yourself at our house?"

Eiji was surprised and a bit thankful. He was about to say yes when he remembered his best friend's siblings. "No thanks. It's quite embarrassing to your family."

"Don't worry. Yuta is still at their school while Onee-san left. Technically, no one is in our house."

He was happy hearing that and immediately agreed. Fuji offered to share his umbrella that Eiji accepted and they began walking.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Fuji opened the door for Eiji and they both entered. The red haired on removed his wet shoes and wet socks while the brown haired one folded the umbrella and leaned it on the wall.

"Fujiko, your house is quite big! It's bigger than ours to think that about ten of us living then and only three of you here…"

Fuji removed his shoes and entered. "Well, it's not a big deal."

Eiji followed then he looked around and was amazed by their furniture.

"Mom and dad get them from their travels."

"It seems like that it is fun travelling." He crouched as he stared at a wooden craft from the Philippines.

Fuji climbed a few steps and said, "Eiji, my room is in here. You could take a bath while I'm searching for some dry clothes."

Eiji stood up as he realized that he was still wet and immediately followed his friend upstairs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Eiji was taking a bath in his friend's bathroom while Fuji was looking for some dry clothes that would fit his friend. The wet clothes were in the laundry, to be taken care of later on.

As the red haired finished bathing, he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went out the bathroom and waited in Fuji's room. He looked around and saw some pictures that hung on the wall. He viewed them and giggled at the cuteness of his friend. He saw a glass drawer with a lot of albums in it. Out of his curiosity, he opened it and scanned the photo albums. He saw an album full of pictures photographed by Fuji and another album where photographs of Fuji and Yuta are compiled. He smiled and laughed at every picture he viewed.

After a few minutes and a few albums, he looked at the door. "What's taking him so long?" he said and went back viewing more albums. Then he heard a female voice calling out, "Syuusuke?"He was very nervous and he was almost panicking. He heard three knocks at the door and immediately closed the album he was viewing. The door swung open and a female head peeped in. "Syuusuke?" she asked. Eiji's eyes and her gaze met.

"Oh, it's Syuusuke's friend," she spoke, "So, where's Syuusuke?"

As she entered the room, the red haired boy panicked, abruptly closing the drawer without noticing that his towel got stuck. He stepped backward saying, "He, uh, he…" He felt the towel come off. His eyes widened and he froze.

"Oh," Fuji's sister giggle and smiled, "Just relax."

Eiji immediately grabbed the towel and wrapped it again on his waist. "I-I'm so sorry," he apologized, blushing.

Fuji entered the scene with serious eyes. "Eiji, I--" He halted when he saw his sister in his room. "Oneesan!"

She and Eiji looked at the door. "Oh, Syuusuke, there you are. I was looking for you."

"Oneesan, what are you doing here? I thought you have--" he asked as he entered his room.

"Oh, I cancelled it, thinking that leaving you alone here is quite lonely."

"Uh, excuse me, Fujiko…"

The Fujis looked at Eiji who is really red of embarrassment. His friend handed the clothes and asked his sister to leave the room. "I'm sorry, Eiji, if it took me so long before coming back."

"That's okay," he answered as he was trying to smile. Then his friend also left the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The two Fujis was in the kitchen, talking. The older sister was sipping tea while the younger brother was drinking juice.

"Syuusuke," she called out. The other looked at her. "Be careful," she warned, "I can sense that something will happen between the two of you."

He was surprised but remained wearing his normal smile. "As always, you're predictions are scary, Oneesan."

She smiled and took a sip of her tea. "I saw some wet clothes in the laundry. Thinking that they were yours, I got worried."

"They are not mine. They're Eiji's clothes."

She touched her face and said, "Oh my, sorry for meddling with things but I already did them."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Fuji entered his room and saw his friend already dressed and was sitting on his bed. "It's still raining outside."

"Hai," Eiji answered in a gloomy manner.

"By the way, uh, you're clothes are done."

"I shouldn't have accepted you offer."

Fuji sat near his friend.

"It's so embarrassing…to your sister to see me…"

"So, that's what happened before I came," he thought. "Don't worry. It's okay for Oneesan, she has brothers."

Eiji stood up. "Thank you for the clothes." He went for the door and said, "I'm leaving." However, before he even went past Fuji, he collapsed. Thankfully, his friend was there to catch him but with his small body and thin limbs, they ended up on the floor.

"Hey, Eiji."

"I'm sorry, Fuji. I've been a burden today…"

Fuji tried to lift his friend but he couldn't.

"Just let me rest a bit…"

He felt the hot breath of his friend touch his skin and the high temperature of Eiji's body against his. "He has a high fever," he thought. He faced his left where he met Eiji's face just a few millimeters away. He carefully examined it. His heart raced and he immediately looked away. It was then when he realized their awkward position; Eiji on top and him at the bottom.

He remembered his sister's warning: _"Be careful. I can sense that something will happen between the two of you."_

"Is this _it_?" he thought and laughed to himself.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Eiji carefully opened his eyes. The very first thing he saw was his friend's face, a few millimeters away. He was surprised and realized their awkward position. He quickly sat up and was very nervous. "What happened last night?!" he thought. "What have I been doing? First, I messed up in front of Fujiko's sister. Then, now, I slept with him…on him??"

Then Fuji woke up. "Ohayou, Eiji," he greeted with a smile.

"O-ohayou."

Fuji slowly sat up and leaned to his bed.

"Oi, Fujiko. Wh-what happened last night?"

"Oh, speaking of last night, my body still aches."

Eiji was a bit shocked.

"How about you? Are you okay now?"

**-The End-**

**A/N:**

Umm…I apologized for some mistakes. I don't know how Fuji's residence looks like and I'm not certain on how Fujiko calls his sister [I don't know her name either]. Sorry. Was it like them or not? Thanks for reading. Please review.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Poor Eiji, he went home without knowing the truth about last night. :(


End file.
